comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-2283
This is an idea for a universe I have. I don't think I'll make it into an actual reality just yet. Earth-2999, Earth-11201984, Earth-11152001, and Earth-191610 is currently kicking my spare time's ass with all the characters. I'm not complaining. I'm glad I got those projects. This is more of the brain juice flowing on December 2nd at midnight. This universe will have Marvel Characters (Film Universes, Ultimate Universe, Marvel Now, All New All Different Marvel, and Show Universes), DC Characters (Film Universes, Show Universes, and New 52 Universe), Marvel and DC Characters Fused (Redesigned Amalgams and All New Amalgams), might "Gods and Monsters" a few characters, and maybe make a few OC's. In this universe, Bruce Wayne appeared years before the other heroes, and his retirement sparks the debut of other heroes in the modern age. Characters Ant-Man Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Earth-1600).png|Ant-Man, Scott Palmer, a former college professor that is now a Robin Hood type hero (His name is a mix of Ray Palmer and Scott Lang). Giant-Man (2095).jpg|Giant-Man, Hank Pym Wasp (11811).jpg|Wasp, Janet Van Dyne, Hank's girlfriend Red Wasp (Earth-RSR).jpg|Red Wasp, Petra Laskov, a single mother whose ex husband was killed by the Red Skull. Stature.PNG|Stature, Cassie Lang, Scott's teenage daughter Vision.png|Vision Aquaman Aquaman (Earth-29084).jpg|Aquaman, Arthur Curry, son of the king of atlantis, and a marine biologist Aquagirl.jpg|Aquagirl, Tula Aquawoman (5029).jpg|Tempest, Mera Aquawoman (2095).png|Aquawoman, Maria McKenzie, human/atlantean daughter of General Namor Aqualad (Earth-2992).png|Aqualad, Kal Durham Batman Batman9514.jpg|Batman, Dick Grayson, unlike the mainstream version, Dick went straight to becoming Batman after Bruce's retirement and was chosen for being a retired acrobat and a jack of all trades Jason Todd Batsuit 53.png|Batman, Jim Gordon, retired police officer Jim Gordon was chosen by Bruce Wayne due to his uncompromising will and determination. Batman (Earth-5340).png|Batman, Jason Todd, Jason was chosen to be the new Batman by Bruce Wayne after he was dishonorably discharged from the US Military after he refused to follow a crooked commanding officer's orders of executing civilians. Batgirl (Earth-2992).png|Batgirl, Cassandra Cain Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl, Barbara Gordon Starfire (191610).jpg|Starfire, Koriand'r, Dick's main love Batwoman Gargoyle.jpg|Batwoman, Kate Kane Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|Black Panther, T'Challa. Due to there being no Wakanda, T'Challa isn't a prince. But he is chosen to be the King of Necropolis. WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger, Ava Ayala, Black Panther's apprentice Catwoman (5029).jpg|Catwoman, Selina Kyle batgirl (stephanie).jpeg|Batgirl, Stephanie Brown Bruce Wayne (DG52).jpg|Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, retired after having his back broken. Lucius Fox (Earth-2992).jpg|Lucius Fox, Bruce Wayne and the Batmen's personal aide Alfred Pennyworth 1.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler Tim Drake (Earth-130389).jpg|Tim Drake, the current police commissioner and ally of the Batmen Harvey Bullock, Jr. (3056).jpg|Harvey Bullock, one tough cop Renee Montoya 0.jpg|Renee Montoya, Bullock's partner Captain America captain america -v-.jpg|Captain America, Steve Rogers Winter Soldier (Earth-3001).jpg|Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Falcon (Earth-2992(.png|Falcon, Sam Wilson Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, due to the soviet union having disolved 25 years ago, Natasha is instead a former spetnaz. Black Widow (5029).jpg|Black Widow, Monica Chang, a SHIELD Agent Sasha Bordeaux AE53.jpg|Black Widow, Sasha Bordeax, the cyborg woman Winter Soldier (5417).jpg|Agent 13, Sharon Carter Black Widow (Earth-70710).png|Black Widow, Julia Carpenter Peggy Carter-(Earth-2992).gif|Peggy Carter Captain Marvel Mar-Vell was sent to the Earth to investigate the planet and find the last kryptonian, the kree's cousin race, on Earth. Mar-Vell (Earth-014).jpg|Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, the original Kree Hero. He had to retire after he found out he contracted cancer. He still has cancer, but is winning the fight. Spectrum.jpg|Spectrum, Monica Rambeau MsMarvel.jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers, the Kree/Human Hybrid Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel II, Carol Danvers Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel, Kamala Khan, an inhuman Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man, Simon Williams, a former villain experiment. Booster Gold (Earth-2992).png|Booster Gold, Michael Jon Carter, Iron Man of the distant future Fire (Earth-2705).jpg|Fire, Beatriz da Costa Ice (Earth-5430).jpg|Ice, Tora Olafsdottir Daredevil The Daredevil is in truth blind lawyer Matt Murdock, who operates out of New York's Hell's Kitchen. He is a member of the Justice Avengers and Defenders. Daredevil (Earth-1600).jpg|Daredevil's origin is very much the same as the Daredevil Netflix Series and Comic Books. But one difference is as a boy, he met Bruce Wayne. Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage will be a rising hero much like the Ultimate Spider-Man Show, but will not be that different from the Cinematic Universe's portrayal. IronFistETAS.jpg|Iron Fist, from what I've read from Masters of Kung Fu in Secret Wars, I'd make him very closely to Liu Kang and Sub Zero from Mortal Komat and Ryu from Street Fighter. Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones. I've recently started watching the show, and I am greatly impressed. Moon Knight (Earth-9).jpg|Moon Knight, a insane batman groupie, as some new yorkers want to call him. Elektra (Earth-2992(.png|Ah, Elektra. Many have a perception of perfection for a woman, but for Daredevil, this is that woman. foggy nelson.jpg|Foggy Nelson, Matt's lawyer partner and best friend. karen page.jpg|Karen Page, Murdock and Nelson's secretary. Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5430).jpg|Mr. Fantastic, the shy genius invisible woman.jpg|Invisible Woman, much like most members of the team, is much younger than 616. Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch Thing.jpg|The Thing Flash Flash (ADG52).png|Flash, Jay Garrick, one of the three people transformed by the Speed Force Flash (MDC).jpg|Flash, Barry Allen, another transformed by the Speed Force Wally-west-flash.jpg|Wally West, another transformed by the Speed Force MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff, very much like his cinematic universe version: highly cocky but determined. He ISN'T Linked to the Speed Force Martin Stein (ADG52).png|Nobel Prize winner Martin Stein... Ronnie Raymond (DG52).jpg|...Along with mathlete Jason Rusch... Jason Rusch (DG52).png|...And high school outcast Ronnie Raymond... Ronnie.jpg|...Can become Firestorm: The Nuclear Man!!! Scarlet Witch.png|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's sister. Vibe.jpg|Vibe, Cisco Ramon, a friend of Barry's that can see alternate universes, and can manipulate soundwaves as attacks TheRealHarrisonWells AE9602.jpeg|Harrison Wells, this version isn't Eobard Thawne in disguise. In fact, there will be no Eobard. Flash (2095).jpg|Jesse Wells, Harrison Wells' daughter. She can tap into the Speed Force. (I'm currently trying to think of a name for her JESSE QUICK) iris west.png|Iris West, Wally's sister joe west.png|Detective Joe West 3756663-beast+boy.jpg|Beast Boy, Garfield Logan Raven-.jpg|Raven Green Arrow Green Arrow Vol 5 17 Textless.jpg|Green Arrow, Jeremy Amell, origin is exactly like Green Arrow's in the TV show Arrow (Name comes from Jeremy Renner and Stephen Amell). Black Canary AE152312 and 1939.jpg|Black Canary, Laurel Lance John Diggle (Earth-5340).jpg|John Diggle, Amell's bodyguard and best friend Lightspeed (7).png|Speedy, Willa Amell, Amell's sister and side kick Felicity Smoak (DG52).jpg|Felicity Smoak, Amell's assistant Speedy.jpeg|Arsenal, Roy Harper, Willa's boyfriend Hawkeye-(Earth-2992).jpg|Hawkeye, Clint Barton: Archer, Secret Agent, Family Man, Widow Huntress 1.jpg|Huntress, Kate Bishop, Clint's apprentice Red Arrow (Yesterday).png|Red Arrow, Thea Harper, Roy's sister Green Lantern Corps In this universe, the Lantern Corps are split between two factions: The followers of Krona, or the followers of the Guardians. Recently, veteran lantern Abin Sur discovered Earth, and humans started being recruited into the Lantern Corps. Green Lantern.png|Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern. Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Hal Jordan guy gardner.jpg|Guy Gardner John Stewart (Earth-5430).jpg|John Stewart Kyle Rayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner arisia rrab.jpg|Arisia Rrab Kilowog-.png|Kilowog Soranik Natu AE-9603.jpg|Soranik Natu Tomar-Re (Earth-2992).png|Tomar-Re alexandra dewitt.png|Alexandra DeWitt Saint walker.jpg|Saint Walker is a Blue Lantern that travels the galaxy to spread hope star sapphire.jpg|Carol Ferris, a Star Sapphire Atrocitus (Earth-2992).png|Atros, a red lantern loyal to the Guardians (Surprisingly) bleez.jpg|Bleez, a Red Lantern loyal to the Guardians. Think of this version of Bleez a mix of canon and Sarah Kerrigan (The wings man) Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer, a space explorer who was found by Galactus and told to find planets to destroy Nova (Earth-014).jpg|Nova I, Richard Rider Nova (5417).jpg|Nova II, Sam Alexander, a rookie Nova being trained by Richard Hawkman.jpg|Hawkman, Katar Hol, a Thanagarian warrior Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl, Shayera Thal, princess of the Thanagarian's Blue Beetle (Earth-2992).png|Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes, last weapon of the Reach BetaRayBill.gif|Beta Ray Bill Guardians of the Galaxy Drax the Destroyer (Earth-2992).png|Drax the Destroyer...Should he be human like the comics, or an alien like the movies? Gamora (Earth-2992).png|Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos, Darkseid, and Terrax Rocket Raccoon (Earth-2992).png|Rocket Raccoon. "Ain't nobody like me, 'cept me." Star-Lord (Earth-014).png|Star Lord: Peter Quill Groot (Earth-2992).png|Groot Angela (Earth-88).jpg|Angela, the huntress star lady.jpg|Star Lady (Miley Quill), Peter's twin sister Hulk The Hulk isn't just one Hulk. In fact, there have suddenly started being multiple Hulks. But most are members of the Avengers, Defenders, and their own team called the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. hulk.jpg|The Hulk, the first hulk, Robert Bruce Banner. He is based off of most versions of the Hulk, except the 1610 universe...For obvious reasons. Hulk AC.jpg|Hulk II, the second Hulk. Amadeus Cho, a child prodigy who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist She hulk (2999).jpg|Red She Hulk, Betty Ross, Bruce's fiance. marlo chandler.jpg|Marlo Chandler, Rick Jones' fiance A-Bomb (Earth-2992).png|A-BOMB, Rick Jones she hulk.jpg|She Hulk, Jennifer Walters. I'm wondering if I should make her Bruce's cousin or half sister... Inhumans The Inhuman's are Kree/Human hybrids (Is that correct?). BlackBolt-.jpg|Black Bolt, the new king of the Inhumans. Medusa (4296).jpg|Medusa, Black Bolt's Bride Crystal.jpg|Crystal, Medusa's sister karnak--.jpg|Karnak, cousin of Black Bolt, Medusa, and Crystal. He is a martial artist. Lash (Earth-5205).png|Lash, a mysterious being. Nobody can tell if he's a hero or villain. Iron Man Iron Man Mark II (Earth-5205).jpg|Iron Man, Tony Stark A.L.F.R.E.D..jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S., an AI based on Tony's legal guardian's personality Iron Woman Masterless Gods and Monsters.png|Rescue, Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend War Machine Mark 1.png|War Machine, Rhodey, Tony's best friend Red Tornado (Earth-130389).jpg|Red Tornado Cyborg Masterless Arkhamverse JL.png|Cyborg, Vic Stone Superior Iron Man (Earth-88).jpg|Superior Iron Man, Gregory Stark, Tony's brother, who puts the betterment of the world above morality Runaways Nico Sister Grimm.jpg|Nico Minoru Victor mancha.jpg|Victor Mancha Chase stein.jpg|Chase Stein Karolina (7).jpg|Karolina Dean Molly hayes.jpg|Molly Hayes Xavin.jpg|Xavin Klara prast.jpg|Klara Prast Shazam Shazam!.jpg|Shazam, Billy Batson, a rookie hero that wants to do good, but is unsure of himself mary white shazam.jpg|Shazam Girl, Mary Batson, Billy's twin sister, and a source of confidence and assurance for him. kid shazam.jpg|Kid Shazam, Freddy Freeman, Billy's best friend and Mary's boyfriend. Doctor Strange (Earth-9).jpg|Doctor Strange. This version is much younger than the 616 version looks. So due to that, he's still a little cocky. Doctor Fate (Earth-5430).jpg|Dr. Fate, Kent Nelson, a father figure for Dr. Strange Zatanna (MDC).png|Zatanna Zatara S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury (Earth-5340).jpg|Nick Fury Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill Phil Coulson 1.png|Phil Coulson 901472-hand1.jpg|Victoria Hand Quake (Earth-5430).png|Quake, Daisy Johnson Black Widow (DG52).jpg|Melinda May Spider-Man Spider-Man EUM.jpg|Spider-Man, Peter Parker 348876-107313-scarlet-spider.jpg|Scarlet Witch, Ben Reilly, a clone of Peter Ezekiel Sims (Earth-1037).jpg|Ezekiel Sims was given spider powers much like Peter when he was younger, he was Spider-Man in his days, and is now called Spider-Man Noir. He is Peter's teacher Silk (Earth-1600).png|Silk, Cindy Moon, a girl bitten by the same spider as Peter Anya corazon.jpg|Spider-Girl, Anya Corazon, Ezekiel's daughter Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson (Earth-9).png|Mary Jane Watson Liz allen.jpg|Liz Allan FlashThompson.jpg|Flash Thompson Commissioner George Stacy (5029).jpg|George Stacy Mayor Jameson (Spideyverse).png|Jonah Jameson Betty brant.png|Betty Brant Max Modell81648.JPG|Max Modell anna maria.jpg|Anna Maria Marconi 1142574-uncle ben paker.jpg|Ben Parker MayReilly.jpg|May Parker Spider woman (2999).jpg|Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew Carlie Cooper81648.jpg|Carlie Cooper Anti-Venom (Earth-444).jpg|Carlie as Anti-Venom Suicide Squad Blizzard (71426).jpg|Blizzard, Donnie Gill calvin zabo.jpg|Calvin Zabo Shocker (Earth-2992).png|Shocker, Herman Schultz Deadpool (Earth-2992).png|Deadpool, Wade Wilson Punisher (DG52).png|Punisher, Frank Castle Punisher (GM).jpg|Punisher, Adeline Kane Red Hulk (Earth-3001).jpg|Red Hulk, Thaddeus Ross Ghost Rider (Earth-2992).png|Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze female beetle.jpg|Beetle, Janice Lincoln Amanda Waller (516).jpg|Amanda Turner Deadshot (2095).jpg|Deadshot, Floyd Lawton Killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow Snart CEC - Common Era Cold AE9602.jpg|Captain Cold, Leonard Snart Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley Harley Quinn (Imperfects).jpg|Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel Joker's Daughter.jpg|Joker's Daughter, Duela Dent Enchantress (Earth-9).jpg|Enchantress, June Moone Katana (DG52).jpg|Katana, Tatsu Yamashiro Superman Superman (Earth-2992(.png|Superman, Clark Kent Superboy.png|Superboy, Conner Kent Supergirl (Imperfects).jpg|Supergirl, Kara Danvers Martian Manhunter (Earth-2800).jpg|Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, a martian that was suddenly teleported to the Earth. miss martian.jpg|Miss Martian, M'gann M'orzz, J'onn's niece and adopted daughter Lois Lane.jpg|Lois Lane Ronan.jpg|Jor-El OlsenDCDead.jpg|Jimmy Olsen hank henshaw.jpg|Hank Henshaw, a mysterious man chloe sullivan.jpg|Chloe Sullivan Thor Drake Thorson.jpg|Thor, Donald Blake, the reincarnation of Thor's power Thor (2095).jpg|Thor, Jane Foster, reincarnation of Thor's wisdom Wonder Woman (2096).png|Thor, Darcy Lewis, reincarnation of Thor's courage Odin (Earth-9).png|Odin, Thor's father Lady Sif (Earth-9).jpg|Lady Sif, Warrior Princess Heimdall (Earth-9).jpg|Heimdall Wolverine Wolverine (5029).jpg|Wolverine, Logan Howlett Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee, Abigail Lee, Logan's adopted daugher (name based on Jubilee's real name and Infamous: Second Son's Fetch's real name) Laura Kinney (Earth-71500).jpg|X-23, Laura Kinney, a girl that had wolverine's DNA spliced into her own Mariko Yashida Earth-13.jpg|Mariko Yashida Wonder Woman Wonder Woman (Earth-2800).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta wonder girl.jpg|Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, Diana's sister Stevetrevorne1.png|Steve Trevor X-Men Angel (Earth-3001).jpg|Angel, Michael Worthington Beast (2999).jpg|Beast, Hank McCoy Blink 90081.png|Blink, Clarice Ferguson Colossus (Titan).jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops, Scott Summers Domino AE-851815.jpg|Domino, Nina Thurman Firestar (11188111).jpg|Firestar, Angelica Jones Emma Frost (Alternow).jpg|Emma Frost Gambit (Dark Exiles).png|Gambit, Remy LeBeau Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Marvel Girl, Jean Grey Havok MN.jpg|Havok, Alexander Summers Husk (Alternow).jpg|Husk, Paige Guthrie Iceman (Earth-2992(.png|Iceman, Bobby Drake Karma.jpg|Karma, Xi'an Coy Mahn Magik (7).jpg|Magik, Illyana Rasputin Nightcrawler.PNG|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner, supposed son of Mystique Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie, Megan Gwynn Polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane, daughter of Magneto Charles Xavier (Earth-71520).jpg|Professor Charles Xavier KittyPrydeETAS.jpg|Shadowcat, Kitty Pryde Psylocke.png|Psylocke, Elizabeth Braddock Rogue6.jpg|Rogue, Anna Marie Storm.jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot, Roberto Da Costa Surge1.png|Surge, Noriko Ashida Morph (Earth-9).jpg|Morph, Kevin Sydney Stepford cuckoo.jpg|Stepford Cuckoo's, the clones of Emma Frost Villains Hulk Villains GrayHulk.png|Gray Hulk, the third hulk. At first, Bruce's uncle Joseph Banner was green, but after succumbing to cannabalism, he was considered unworthy of being Hulk and is now a villain. Based on 1610 Hulk. Abomination (Earth-2992).jpg|Abomination. I'm pondering whether it should be Emil Blonsky or Chang Lam The Leader.png|The Leader, a noted villain Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Nebula (Earth-2992).png|Nebula, Gamora's "sister," Much more insane, kind of like Mileena from Mortal Kombat Ronan the Accuser (Earth-014).png|Ronan, a general of the Kree Thanos (Earth-014).png|Thanos, an alien tyrant. maximus.jpg|Maximus, Black Bolt's insane twin brother Green Lantern Villains Hector Hammond (DG52).jpg|Hector Hammond, a mad scientist that is a major enemy. This version is a gamma powerless Leader Solomon Grundy (Earth-130389).jpg|Solomon Grundy, a zombie mysteriously resurrected. Alan Scott's greatest enemy. Annihilation.jpg|Annihilus, lord of the N Zone arkillo.jpg|Arkillo karu-sil.jpg|Karu-Sil Sinestro 0.jpg|Sinestro Brood.png|The Brood. Now, let me say this: They will be the Xenomorphs of this Universe Fantastic Four Villains Doctor Doom (Earth-130389).png|Dr. Doom, Victor V-What the heck should it be!? Van Dam? Von Doom? Galactus (Earth-014).jpg|Galactus Super Skrull 4.jpg|The Super Skrull Daredevil Villains Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|The Purple Man, a major villain in New York. He is based off of the comics and the Killgrave in Netflix, but the experiment that gave to him powers gave to him purple skin as well. Bullseye (9116).jpg|Bullseye, an assassin and serial killer that has a great obsession of killing Daredevil, much like the comics. Kingpin (2095).jpg|Kingpin. I'd be insane not to put this character in. Aw, screw it. I AM INSANE!!! Ant-Man Villains Yellowjacket (Legends).jpg|Yellowjacket, Darren Cross Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron, Hank, Tony, and Ray's creation. A monstrocity Klaw.png|Klaw, a machine that is Black Panther's greatest enemy. Captain America Villains Black Widow I (Earth-RSR).jpg|Black Widow, Yelena Belova, Natasha's greatest enemy. She even disguised herself as Natasha for six months on the Avengers. When she was found out, she killed Hawkeye's wife. ArnimZola1.jpg|Arnim Zola, Hydra Scientist Brock Rumlow (Earth-71516).jpg|Crossbones, Brock Rumlow Red Skull (MDC).png|Red Skull I, Johann Schmidt, the original, disappeared after WWII RedSkull.png|Red Skull II, Real Name Unknown. DNA tests states he is Steven Rogers Viper (5417).jpg|Viper, Real Name Unknown Iron Man Villains Modok1.jpg|MODOK, George Tarleton, the current leader of AIM Aldrich Killian (1).png|Aldrich Killian Arno stark.jpg|Arno Stark, Tony and Gregory's brother, an unscrupulous businessman. He's the Lex Luthor of Iron Man Aquaman Villains BlackManta.jpg|Black Manta, the greatest enemy of Atlantis. He's so evil that the king of atlantis had his name erased from history Evil Aquaman Masterless G&M.jpg|Ocean Master, Aquaman's evil brother Batman Villains Bane (Earth-130389).jpg|Bane Killer Croc (Earth-5205).jpg|Killer Croc Scarecrow (2095).png|Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane Mister Freeze (Earth-3986).jpg|Mr. Freeze, Victor Fries Two Face 1415918.jpeg|Two-Face, Harvey Dent Black Mask (Earth-2992(.png|Black Mask, Roman Sionis Talia al Ghul (2095).jpg|Talia Al Ghul Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Hushn6.jpg|Hush, Thomas Elliot Joker (4605).png|Joker Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, a powerful mercenary Sara Lance (DG52).jpg|White Canary, Sarah Lance, Laurel's sister. Now the daughter in law of Ra's Al Ghul Shazam Villains Black-adam.png|Black Adam, the lost student of the original Shazam. Sivana6.jpg|Dr. Sivana, a mad scientist that wants to become a Shazam sivana kids.jpg|Dr. Sivana's children, transformed by the black lightning of Black Adam. Dormammu 1.png|Dormammu, a tyrant from another dimension with obsessions of taking over the Earth. He's very much like Shao Kahn and Shinnok above all else. Spider-Man Villains Chameleon (2095).jpg|Chameleon Vulture 851815.png|Vulture, Adrian Toomes Exiles Dr.Octopus.jpg|Dr. Octopus, Otto Octavius Sandman 0.jpg|Sandman, Flint Marko Lizard3.jpg|Lizard, Curt Connors Electrocucioner.png|Electro, Max Dillon Mysterio-spider-man-villains-2113590-598-517.jpg|Mysterio, Quentin Beck Scorpion (Earth-2992(.png|Scorpion, Mac Gargan Kaine (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Kaine, Peter's insane clone Green Goblin (9116).jpg|Green Goblin, Harry Osborn Rhino (Gallery).jpg|Rhino, Alex O'Hirn Dr. Henry Warren.jpg|Jackal, Miles Warren Venom EU1.jpg|Venom, Eddie Brock Carnage (Earth-130389).jpg|Carnage, Cletus Kassady Menace (Lilly Hollister).jpg|Menace, Lilly Hollister Superman Villains Brainiac (Earth-149).jpg|Brainiac Lex Luthor (Earth-9609).jpg|Lex Luthor General Zod (Earth-2992).jpg|Zod-El, the youngest of the El brothers (Jor-El, Zor-El, and Zod-El Faora.jpg|Faora Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid Bizarro.jpeg|Bizarro Cyborg Superman (Earth-2992).png|Cyborg Superman, Zor-El Thor Villains Loki1640.png|Loki, the wild one Hela (Earth-2992)-.jpg|Hela, queen of the underworld Destroyer (Earth-32468).jpg|Destroyer, the construct Absorbing Man 0.jpg|Absorbing Man Wolverine Villains Daken.png|Daken, Wolverine's insane son Stryker.png|William Stryker LadyDeathstrike.jpg|Deathstrike Lord Shingen.jpg|Shingen Yashida, Mariko's father Sabretooth (Earth-9).jpg|Sabretooth, Victor Creed Silver Samurai (Earth-9).jpg|The Silver Samurai Android Wonder Woman Villains Cheetah 0.jpg|Cheetah, Barbara Minerva giganta.jpg|Giganta, Dora Zeul Circe (Earth-2992).png|Circe X-Men Villains Apocalypse 0.jpeg|Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur, the first mutant Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut, Cain Marko, Xavier's stepbrother Mystique (Red).jpg|Mystique, Raven Darkholme Mr. Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister, Nathaniel Essex, creator of the Mutant Virus that created the X-Men. spiral.jpg|Spiral, Rita Wayword Magneto (11188111).jpg|Magneto, Max Eisenhardt Madelyne Pryor (Excel).jpg|Madelyne Pryor, Jean Grey's clone Bastion (Earth-71505).jpg|Bastion, hive mind of the sentinel Bolivar Trask (Earth-9).jpg|Bolivar Trask, creator of the Sentinels NemesisETAS.jpg|Nemesis, son of Apocalypse Possible Future Characters This isn't characters that might be added to the main page, it is an entirely alternate universe!!! To better explain this universe is that it is every possibility that can be created in the next 100 years. *Characters from Alternate Universes (Like Noh-Var) *Characters that are from the future (Like Maestro) or characters that aren't born yet in this continuity (Like Wiccan and Hulkling). The Maestro's Future In this world, after being sent to Sakaar, the Hulk had succeeded in conquering the planet and lead an invasion of the Earth. The invasion was a success, and he becomes Maestro. Skaar81648.png|Skaar, is the future son of Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov, and came back in time to be an ally of his past father. the true maestro.jpg|Maestro, the future Bruce Banner, who became the ruler of a post alien invasion caused apocalyptic earth. Goblin.jpg|Goblin, Peter Parker, driven insane by the destruction he's witness. Peter Urich (Earth-70710).png|Spyder-Man, Peter Ulrich Modi (1260).jpg|Modi Thorson, son of Thor and Hel Earth-2170 Wolverine.jpg|Old Man Logan Archangel (Earth-2159).png|Archangel, Worthington now the heir of Apocalypse Hope summers.jpg|Hope Summers, heir to the Phoenix Cable.jpg|Cable, Nate Summers, son of Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor Apocalypse twins.jpg|Apocalypse Twins, children of Worthington Dark Beast (Earth-2159).jpg|Dark Beast, Hank McCoy, now a mad scientist The Crime Syndicate's Future In this world, the Joker orchestrated attacks across the world that took the lives of the heroes loved ones. This drove several of the heroes insane. Afterwards, Sinestro lead an invasion on the Earth that resulted in it's destruction. This is the stepping stones for the Crime Syndicate. parallax (2238).jpg|Parallax (Hal Jordan), after the apocalypse comes to the Earth, Hal went to the Guardians to seek aide. However, they turned a blind eye to a bigger crisis, and this drove him insane. He calls himself Parallax because of contradictions in the Lantern Corps. There is no Parallax entity. Brutaal AE-53 2.jpg|Brutaal, Clark Kent, after the destruction of the Earth, Clark was found by Darkseid, and Thanos, and he was transformed into their weapon: Brutaal. atomica.jpg|Atomica, Rhonda Pineda, Ant-Man's student (This version is a hero, not a member of the crime syndicate) superwoman.jpg|Superwoman, Mary Batson stopped being Shazam Girl after being made a human/kree hybrid. After the apocalypse, Mary became highly volatile and destructive supervillain. Owlman-.png|Owlman, Thomas Wayne Jr., Bruce Wayne's future son, now a nihilistic sociopath deathstorm.png|Deathstorm, Martin Stein and the corpse of Ronnie Raymond, permanently fused together. Reverse Flash (DG52).jpg|Zoom, Barry Allen in the future, who went insane after the death of his family. Superior Spider-Ronin.png|Superior Spiderman, Otto Octavius/Peter Parker, Otto successfully swapped bodies with Peter, but now wants to use his second chance to be a hero. Spider-Gwen.jpg|Spider-Woman, Gwen Stacy, injected with Peter's spider-man DNA Agent Venom AE9602.jpg|Venom, Flash Thompson, bound to a docile symbiote Cyclops-.png|Cyclops, Scott is now no different than Magneto NocturneETAS.jpg|Nocturne, Talia Wagner, daughter of Nightcrawler Ultron and Maker In this world, Reed Richard was forced to witness the death of the Fantastic Four. This drove him insane, becoming the Maker. He worked with Ultron to destroy all life on the Earth. After the mission was complete, Reed gave to him two things: A change of gender, and the guilt of killing an entire species. maker.jpg|Maker, Reed Richards in the future. After the death of the Fantastic Four, it drove him insane. Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron, reprogrammed into a hero, and now a female. Scarlet Spider.png|Scarlet Spider, Kaine, the redeemed Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) EU1.jpg|Spider-Man, Ben Reilly, the legacy of Peter Parker Old Man Spider.jpg|The Spider, Ezekiel Sims, out of retirement Robin.png|Robin, Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne wolverine's daughter.jpg|Kirika Yashida, daughter of Wolverine and Mariko Yashida WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine, Kitty Pryde Rachel Summers.png|Rachel Summers, daughter of Cyclops and Marvel Girl The Next Generation Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan, Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff's future child. Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling, Teddy Altman, Mar Vell's kree/skrull son Speed (Young Avengers).png|Speed, Tommy Shepherd, Wanda's son and Billy's twin. red queen.jpg|Red Queen is Hope Pym, daughter of Hank and Janet, who is doing the wrong things to keep her parents from dying. noh-varr.jpg|Marvel Boy, Noh-Varr, a future son of Ronan the Accuser Val-Zod..jpg|Superman, Val-Zod Power Girl (Yesterday).jpg|Power Girl, Kara Zor-El Superboy JLK.jpg|Superboy, Jon Kent, Superman's son, who greatly hates superhumans, even though he is one. red tornado.jpg|Red Tornado, I'm thinking she should be either Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, or another Superman girl robin.jpeg|Robin, Carrie Kelly, a next generation gotham city vigilante Henry Adams as the Jokermind MasterJoker E-15.JPG|Joker, now an old man PrimevalUltimateSpiderMan.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales annie parker.jpg|Annie Parker, daughter of Peter Parker Loki (Earth-2992).jpg|Loki, now a young boy Earth-10 Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine, Jimmy Hudson, son of Wolverine Sasha Bordeaux Captain Wonder Woman Masterless G&M and AE-15.jpg|Wonder Woman, Donna Troy Wonder Woman 3.jpg|Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark fury (lyta trevor).jpg|Fury, Lyta Trevor, Diana's daughter Beast 0.jpg|Beast, Hank McCoy, mutated further Phoenix-(Earth-2992).png|Jean Grey is now the Phoenix, the avatar of creation and destruction Raze.jpg|Raze Darkholme, son of Wolverine and Mystique The Future Destroyer Although these are possible futures usually averted by these characters travelling to the past, one thing is a constant: The Anti-Monitor, the world breaker! Anti-Monitor (Earth-2992).png|The Anti Monitor 2099 This is a future, created by the successful aversion of the above futures. Spider-Man (Earth-299).jpg|Spider-Man, Miguel O'Hara Iron Man (Legends).png|Iron Man, Sonny Frisco Hawkeye (Legends).jpg|Hawkeye Black Widow (Clone) (1260).png|Black Widow Captain America (Earth-3001).jpg|Captain America, Roberta Mendez Ruby Summers.jpg|Ruby Summers, daughter of Cyclops and Emma Frost Category:Blog posts